I'm Not Sure How I Feel About You
by xena with an english accent
Summary: Max and Fang fighting it out to be Valedictorian. Max thinks she has feelings for Fang, but the competitive voice in her head pushes any boy-related thoughts out of her mind so she can focus on school. Then something supernatural happens, and a new threat proves to be more important than grades. With academics on hold, will Max finally realize her attraction to Fang?
1. Introducing Fang and Max

Summary: Max and Fang are two students at the top of their class, fighting it out to be Valedictorian. Max thinks that she has feelings for Fang, but the competitive voice in her head pushes any boy-related thoughts out of her mind so she can focus on school. But when something supernatural happens and every other human disappears, a new threat is discovered in the form of their possessed peers. With academics on hold, will Max finally realize her attraction to Fang? Or will everything else get in the way?

MAX POV

"Maxine?"

I raised my hand slightly, answering the teacher taking attendance. She grimaced at the fact that I, her troublemaking student, was present. I know that she just wants to fail me, but my work was too genius to give anything less than an A+, if I say so myself. I cheekily grinned at her bad mood.

"Fang?" the teacher called. Fang raised his hand, and the teacher's mood lightened a bit with her favorite student being here. As she continued on with the rest of the students, Fang turned to look at me, and I maturely stuck my tongue at him. He smirked, which totally irked me, but was also totally adorable at the same ti-.

I snapped out of my thoughts and threw my eraser at his face, which successfully hit his nose. I suppressed bursting out laughing when he shot me daggers and turned back around in his seat.

_"You can't be thinking those thoughts Max. They'll distract you from scoring high."_ The competitive voice in my head said.

"Yeah yeah, I'm aware of that, Voice." I thought back. Fangles and I were the top two students in the 11th grade, competing for that spot of Valedictorian. It's been like that ever since the 6th grade, me being super competitive and Fang not even trying. Yet, he keeps up with my brilliant mind.

It's real annoying.

But even with our constant competition, we're the best of friends. Though with this whole "teenager" thing going on, he looks different, I look different, and I feel like I want to be more than frien-.

_"Max, stop it and focus." _

I sighed. "Thank you Voice." I thought.

Soon, the bell rang for the end of the day, and we walked out of the building. As we were heading to the parking lot, I remembered my History textbook, which I'd left on my desk. "I forgot something inside." I told Fang, jabbing my thumb toward the door and walking backward.

"Do you want me to wait?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, but text me later, okay?" Fang nodded.

I went to the class, grabbed my book, and then sped outside, eager to go home. But as soon as I stepped into the hallway and took three steps, I was ambushed by somebody to my left. I soon found myself flat on my back, held against the wall.

I looked up, ready to swear up something nasty, but I was silenced by dazzling blue eyes.

"Dylan." I said, keeping an edge on my voice. "May I help you?"

He cracked a grin, and I swear I could hear his ridiculous fangirls squeal and swoon. Dylan was this school's player, and all female's eye candy, apparently. (Though I don't see why, I think his nose is really big.) I was probably his next target. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Hey Max." he said in his best "mesmerizing" voice. I tried not to barf. "I have a question to ask you."

"Did you have to ambush me to ask a question?" I said while slowly inching to my right, planning to bolt when I could. He sensed this and moved closer to me, suffocating me with the smell of Axe.

"Calm down, I'll make it quick!" he said with yet another smile. With that smile, I couldn't help but feel that this was a joke. "You, me, dinner and a movie, maybe go to my place afterwards…"

"No." I said, not even letting him finish his sentence. "Now, if that's all you need, I'll be going now."

I attempted to get up, but was pushed back to the wall by Dylan. He did NOT just do that.

"Are you sure? It'll be fun!" he said. I could detect a small amount of desperation in his actions. I guess he's never been rejected before.

"Absolutely positive. Now let me up, I'd like to leave." I said sternly, but he still held me in place.

I was getting really irritated now. I didn't want to spend one more second with this sleazebag. I tried shoving him off of me, but that only resulted in me being pushed against the wall, my wrists in his hands. Crud, now his face is really close. "Get AWAY!" I nearly yelled.

Just before he was going to kiss me, I saw his expression go from a smirk to shock, then pain. His head drooped and the grip on my wrists grew tighter.

As I tried to get him off of me, I heard someone coming down the hall. "Max!" they yelled. Dylan was suddenly thrown off of me into the opposite wall, and he snapped out of his haze of pain. Fang was now standing protectively in front of me, glaring at the confused looking Dylan.

"Dylan, what the hell was that?" Fang snarled. He took a step forward to take a swing at him, but I held him back.

Dylan wiped confusion off his face and replaced it with his cocky grin. "Well _Fang_," he said, speaking Fang's name like it was a disgusting slug. "That was just me asking Max to hang out. I don't see how that's wrong at all."

Before Fang lost it, I dragged him out of the building. Thankfully, Dylan didn't follow.

"Thanks for helping me out back there." I told Fang. As he saw me smiling at him, his fists uncurled, and he even smiled a little back.

"Is that a smile I see from the emotionless brick wall?" I teased, trying to cheer him up. I poked him on the cheek. "You should really do that more often, so people don't think you're emo."

I was expecting some sarcastic response, or even an eye roll, so I was surprised when he said "Are you doing anything afterschool tomorrow?"

Raising an eyebrow, I said "No, debate is cancelled tomorrow, so I'm free." That's right; I'm on the debate team. I'm very skilled at arguing.

That half-grin of his stayed on his face, for what I'm sure was record time. "The weather should be nice tomorrow. We should go to the park." He said.

"Max, you have a test on Tuesday, you should spend Friday studyi-"

I shut off my Voice for just a second so I could think.

"Uh, sure." I responded.

"Cool, see you then." Fang said. He buried his hands in his pockets and walked to his car. His smile was gone, but I could tell that he was in a good mood.

As I got in my car and started my engine, I couldn't help but wonder if I just agreed to go on my first date.

**So thanks to whoever's reading this, hope it was okay. Please review with feedback, criticisms, questions, even just to say hi. I'll try to be a healthy updater!**


	2. Introducing Omega

**Thanks to XstrictlyshadowsX, Skatzaa, Elemental Dragon Slayer, and MouthOfLightning for reviewing, and for those who favorite/followed my story! You guys made me pretty happy, so I'm updating again. P.S., this is a Fax story…for now :D MWA HA HA! Just kidding, this really is a Fax story.**

**DYLAN POV**

So this is how being rejected feels like. Stumbling home, I tried to figure out what happened. Not only did Max refuse to go out with me, but I felt a sharp pain in my head after she did. That alone wouldn't be too weird, but then everything went black and I heard a dark and evil voice in my head.

_"We are not ready. Don't disobey me."_

I shook my head, telling myself that it was just a headache, that I was hearing things, and that I needed to go home and rest.

I walked by a couple of girls, who were looking at me intently. I gave them a dazzling smile, and then heard them giggle as they passed behind me.

That reminded me of something else. When leaving the building, I overheard Fang ask Max to go on a date with him. And she said yes! How could she reject me without a thought and say yes to the emo nerd of the school? I am way better looking than him. **A/N Is it okay to make Dylan this full of himself?**

"Whatever." I said aloud, kicking a stone.

There were a bunch of other cute girls in this school, I don't have to stay focused on Max.

Even though I said that, she was the only girl I thought about the whole walk home.

**FANG POV**

"Why are you so chipper this morning?"

I looked at my friend, Omega, weirdly. "How exactly am I chipper right now?"

"Well, you're not walking like a zombie and growling at everything that talks. That's pretty chipper for you."

He had a point. I am normally not a morning person.

"Well, if you're so curious, I'm going on a date this afternoon." I said, trying not to sound happy. Which I guess isn't too hard for me.

Omega looked genuinely surprised. "Nice going man." He said. "Who with?"

I gave a half-smile, which earned a raised eyebrow from Omega. "Max."

He looked even more surprised. "Really? Max…"

"BRIIIIING" the bell interrupted, cancelling out Omega's sentence. Max came up from behind me and messed up my hair.

"Hey! You know, one does not wake up with hair like this." I grumbled, patting down the stands. Max simply grinned and commented on how I didn't look like a zombie today.

While walking to class, I realized that I forgot my notebook in my locker. "You guys go ahead, I'm gonna run to my locker and grab something really quick." I said.

I turned and ran down the hall, but I looked back before I turned the corner. I saw Max clutching her books tight, something she did when she was in an awkward situation. Omega's hands were curling and uncurling, something he did when he was in an awkward situation.

They were both walking farther and farther apart, and when they were on either side of the hall, Omega walked faster, leaving Max behind.

I wonder what that was about.

**So yeah, please review, and tell me what you think of Omega. Bet you didn't expect to see him here ;)**


	3. Our First WHAT?

**A/N: Hi again :) I hope this chapter turns out fine; I had to type it up on my phone because my sister is playing Build-a-Bear on the desktop. Oh, something I forgot for the first two chapters...**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Maximum Ride, for if I did, Dylan would have never existed.**

**Now that I'm done with that, here's chapter three...**

**MAX POV**

"Ugh, where is that boy, I've been waiting FOREVER!" I complained aloud.

Really, I'd only been waiting 5 minutes, but I'm pretty impatient.

I was sitting under a tree in the park, pulling at the grass beside me. I hadn't even bothered to go home and change, so I was still in jeans and a Beatles t-shirt, my backpack lying on the ground.

I began to wonder why Fang asked me to come here with him. Did he need help with homework? No, he never needs help with school. Did he need girl advice? I saw Lissa hitting on him last week. No, who would go to _me_ for girl advice? Or was it a real date?...

"_Max._" My Voice warned.

I groaned. "Voice, it's not even school time right now. And you've been nagging me all day, shouldn't you take a break?" I thought back.

Thankfully, it shut up. Without anything to think about, I yawned, tired from the school day. My eyelids grew heavy, and I propped my head against my backpack, thinking "I'll just close my eyes for a little bit." before falling asleep.

* * *

"Max?" I heard someone say. I felt a hand poking my cheek. "Are you sleeping?"

"No, I'm just practicing for when I die." I said sarcastically. I slowly opened my eyes to see Fang's face about 2 inches away from mine.

Freaked out by how close he was, my eyes widened and my head jerked forward, banging our foreheads together. "Oww!" We said at the same time.

"It's amazing how you can cause someone bodily harm when just waking up." Fang grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Don't be such a baby." I said. "An impact like that won't bruise. It's your fault I fell asleep anyway. What took you so long to get here?"

Fang picked up a bouquet of flowers that had fallen when I hit his head. "I got these for you."

I stared skeptically at him, but took the bouquet in my arms. Inhaling, I smelled tulips, daises, and baby breath flowers. I looked up and saw Fang full on _smiling_. What the heck is going on?

"What are these for?" I questioned. He lay down next to me, saying "Just thought it'd be a nice present for a first date."

So this is a date. Fang has asked me out on a date. And I said yes. Does this mean Fang has feelings for me?

And does this mean I have feelings for hi-

"_Hey Max._"

I inwardly sighed. "What do you want now, Voice?"

"_Hey Max, hey, hey, hey Max, hey, hey Max._"

"Now you're just being bothersome, Voice. Shut up for now, okay?"

…Good, it shut up. Now, what was I thinking about?...

I forget. I hope it wasn't important.

* * *

For the next half hour, we just talked to each other. Our favorite colors, favorite foods, what we think about that new teacher that wears too much mascara; anything we could think of.

It was kind of nice. I was surprised at how much I didn't know about my best friend.

When we couldn't think of anything else to say, we just lay there in a comfortable silence. I couldn't help but think about how I was inches away from him, how my leg was draped lazily over his, and how he smelled really nice.

Before I stopped to think, I rolled on my side and pressed my lips against his cheek. I felt his face heat up from blushing. I ceased my kiss and was about to roll on my back again when he slipped his hand into mine. I stayed frozen in place.

"_Max, what do you think you're doing?_" my Voice asked angrily. I didn't respond.

Fang's onyx eyes looked into my brown ones. His lids fluttered shut while his head inched closer to mine, and I did the same.

"What _am_ I doing?" I asked myself.

"BOOM!" A clap of thunder shook the sky, and we opened our eyes in alarm.

The weather was no longer sunny and calm, like it was a second ago. The sky now held dark clouds, lit up with lightning. The wind was roaring through the grass, bending the tree above us.

Before we could get up, a huge gust of wind blew us apart, ripping his hand out of mine. "Fang!" was the last thing I yelled before my world went dark.

**So, what did you think? Please tell me if you think Fang or Max are a bit OOC, I tried my best to make them themselves. Review **


	4. Where did you come from?

**Thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it! And sorry I haven't updated, school started and stuff. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

MAX POV

I woke to find the sun shining in my eyes. I quickly shut them again, yelling "Shut the windows, I'm freaking blind!

Still seeing white behind my eyelids, I groaned and turned over, smothering my face with my pillow.

At least, I was expecting to smother my face in my pillow. Not have grass stuck up my nose.

"What the hell?" I stood up and looked around. How did I get to the park?

Oh wait, I remember! Fang, flowers, a sudden storm, then...then something else I can't recall.

Wait, where was Fang? I turned round, my sharp eyesight scanning the park. (That's right, I have 20/20 vision. Jealous?)

"FANG!" I shouted. I turned around once more, double-checking for my black-wearing friend. "FANG?"

I turned to my car, about to jump in and drive around the neighborhood to look for him.

And I would've done that, had I not found myself face-to-face with Omega. I jumped back in surprise. The only person able to sneak up on me was Fang.

Getting over my shock and putting on a blank face, I asked "Omega, what are you doing here?" He didn't answer, only looked at me with an expression similar to mine. What was wrong with this kid?

Scowling, I said "Well, I need to find Fang, so you can either help or get lost." I turned the other way, but found him in front of me again. This isn't right.

I just realized; I had scanned the perimeter of this large, open field and had not seen a soul. Then one second later, Omega just appears right in front of me? This is something a person cannot do.

Or at least something a human can't do.

Others appeared at his side, and I recognized them from my classes. Two teenage boys, acting just as strange as Omega. Definitely not a good sign. I sprinted away from them, but I only got a few feet away before they caught up. They took hold of my arms, holding me above the ground. Their hands felt cold and metallic.

Kicking, scratching, swearing, I tried to get out of their grasp. Omega was now in front of me, with the nerve to look me straight in the eye. I shot him a glare that could cut through diamonds, but he didn't even flinch.

"Let's go." He said to his comrades. They all marched forward at the same pace, stiffly and swiftly.

"Well O-megie, if you're going to kidnap me, you should at least give me the luxury of knowing where I'm going." I said in a sour tone.

Slightly smiling, he said "First of all, don't call me O-megie. And second, we're going to the School."

**Please tell me what you think, I really appreciate the criticism I'm receiving. It helps me make the story more enjoyable. And if it wasn't clear, the "something else" that she couldn't remember when she woke up was how she and Fang almost had a "Fax moment".Review if you want to see Fang next chapter!**


	5. It's NOT Slenderman

**FANG POV**

My world was shrouded in darkness.

Eventually, shapes started forming within my vision until I found myself in a hallway. I recognized the gray lockers with lighter-toned paint covering the graffiti, concrete walls, and gum-spotted floor. It was my high school, definitely.

I was walking through the halls until I realized I had no idea where I was going. I ran around, turning corners, trying to find something familiar, but the school was like an endless maze, with no way out. The feeling of being lost was driving me insane, and I felt like I was in that hell of a place for weeks, trying to find something I had forgotten.

Just before I thought I would crack, I heard a voice, bouncing off the walls. "Fang..." it whispered.

I took my head out of my hands, my attempt to tune out the nothingness of this dream world.

"Fang…" she called to me. I could hear the voice clearly; the voice belonged to a girl.

I stood up from where I was sitting and ran once more, trying to get closer to her. But the closer I came, the louder her voice became, and the more obvious it was that she wasn't whispering for me to come.

She was yelling, weeping, begging, for me to find her.

I ran around a corner, and saw not this girl, but a tall figure with a blurred face, as if my eyes didn't want to see him. He was standing in the middle of the hall, blocking my path to her. I tried backing away from him, but found that my feet wouldn't move. As he stepped closer, the fear that I'd been feeling in this world overwhelmed me, and for the first time in many years, I had screamed in terror.

"Get away from me!" I shouted, fighting his power. When he was close enough, I willed myself to strike him, but my arms hung limp at my sides. He took my hand began to lead me somewhere; somewhere I knew I would hate, but had to go to.

* * *

My sharp intake of breath woke me, and I opened my eyes to find a cloudy sky. My head and back hurt a lot, and I had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"What the heck?" I mumbled, sitting up. Upon observation, I was lying on the sidewalk, next to what looked like a school. Wait…this is my school. I shivered at the thought of the identical halls that had haunted my dreams.

But what was I doing here? Let me see…

Oh crap, Max is going to kill me for disappearing.

I remembered everything that happened; buying the flowers, driving to the park, seeing Max look so peaceful asleep, smelling Max's hair as she lay next to me, almost kissing Max.

Woah. Got a bit off track there. Where was Max anyway?

"AHHHH!" I heard a voice scream. A loud clanging sound was heard, sounding like someone throwing a metal chair against a wall.

Wait...I remember that voice. It was in the hallways, calling to me. The one I couldn't get to.

And more importantly, it sounded exactly like Max.

I stood up and ran once more.

**Sorry I took so long to update, school is making me stay up till 2:00 in the morn already. But gosh, I suuuuck at writing in Fang's POV! I see things way better in Max's perspective. Still, tell me what you think.**


	6. Max Tantrums

FANG POV

I leaned against the walls of the school building, putting a plan together.

The busy street in front of our school is completely empty. No people, no cars, no hobos. The school was also quiet. It's like everyone had just left. Earlier I had crept around the building to find two guys guarding the main entrance.

These two guys were in my classes, those two people that only go to class to screw everything up. I'd be surprised if they went five minutes without cracking a "That's what she said" joke. And yet, here they were, marching back and forth like machines, no expressions visible on their faces.

"If this isn't a sign of the coming apocalypse, I don't know what is." I whispered.

I was trying to find a way to get to Max by listening for her violent outbursts. I would occasionally hear her screaming in anger, or clanging sounds that can only be made with heavy furniture being thrown at a wall. I made a note to never piss her off.

So here I was, hiding from brainwashed classmates hoping that Max will throw a tantrum soon. Best first date ever, right?

Well, I noticed that the guards out front moved like robots. I'm on the school's robotic team, and an expert on circuitry. I took out my cheap flip phone and took off the cover, exposing the wiring. I started haphazardly rearranging the insides, shocking myself 4 times. Soon, I had a prototype of a high-frequency emitter. "I hope this works." I thought to myself. "Because this is all I got."

A few minutes later, I heard loud banging and shouting, and I was able to listen well enough to infer that she was in the English classroom. I stealthily crept to the back of the school, the secret weapon I had made in my hand. "I'm coming for you, Max." I thought.

* * *

Max POV

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled as I threw another desk at the windows. "Are these freaking bulletproof?!" I shouted. I grabbed a pair of scissors and started stabbing a pane of glass. "FREA-KING-BREAK!" I said, not even attempting to control my temper. I finally gave up when the scissors bent under the pressure I was forcing on them. I threw them to the ground with a loud clatter and sat down in a chair facing the window.

I wake up in a park, I get kidnapped by imbeciles, and I get thrown into a room with no explanation of what the heck is going on. I wasn't in the best mood. I wanted to know what was happening, why they need me, and whether kicking their arses is an option.

But while I was fuming, a very familiar head popped up in my window. A head with overgrown hair, gorgeous black eyes, and lips that stirred a forgotten memory in my mind.

My eyebrows shot up and showed my surprise. "Fang?" I mouthed, not wanting to be heard by the guards outside the door. I stood up and walked to the window. Fang's face was stoic as he mouthed a bunch of things, but the only thing I caught was "Are you okay?" I nodded, still amazed that he was here.

Behind me, I heard a knocking on the door. Fear pierced my stomach. I looked back and pointed at the door, telling him someone was coming. I saw him mouth something along the lines of "I'll help you. Stall." before he ducked out of view. Just when he did, I heard the door open, and I turned around calmly to find Omega looking at me.

"What do you want?"

Omega gave a sweet smile that would've fooled anybody in any other situation. "Just checking up on our guest. Making sure that she's not hurting herself." He replied. I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "If you really wanted to accommodate your _guest_, I would suggest spilling the beans about this whole situation, Omega." I said, practically spitting out his name. Omega's fake smile was gone, replaced with a serious expression.

"Do you still honestly think that I'm Omega? I thought you were much smarter than that." He said.

I scoffed "You couldn't be his evil twin brother, could you?" I said sarcastically.

He fearlessly took a step forward. "I don't think you get the magnitude of what is going on, Max."

I took a step forward as well, doing my best at looking intimidating. I leaned forward slightly, saying "Enlighten me, then."

The Omega look-alike straightened up, like he finally realized I wasn't one to screw around. "For starters, I'm not the Omega you know. I'm merely using his body as a means of existing in this world."

"The mind speaking to you right now is the mind of a demon."

**Kay, I'm really sorry I haven't updated since...October. **

**I'm just obsessed with my grades and would cry if I got less that an A. **

**But since break is here (yay!), I can update a bit more often. For a few more weeks, at least. See ya soon!**

**What did you think of the demon thing? Was it confusing?**

**I'll explain later.**


End file.
